Closet Mania
by EneriRenie
Summary: [For Ekai] Eriol and Tomoyo get stuffed into a broom closet where things soon get hot...that is, literally.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS, only the pirated DVDs of the CCS series that I bought in Divisoria 8D

For **Ekai** who owns my soul. 8D

* * *

**Closet Mania**

"I wonder," Hiiragizawa Eriol said into the darkness as they heard the key turn in the lock, effectively shutting them inside the cramped space, "how we ended up being the first participants of this so-called 'game', when all the others seemed particularly eager to play it."

Beside him, Daidouji Tomoyo shifted slightly. Something was digging into her side—a broom, or possibly a mop, she wasn't sure. "Because they pushed us into this closet first?" she said helpfully.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "I think that would be pretty evident, Daidouji-san." He let out an "oomph" when he felt a sharp jab to his ribs. "Hey—!"

"Be nice, Hiiragizawa-kun, I have quite an array of weapons here beside me," Tomoyo said playfully.

He chuckled. "If you can actually move enough to hit me with a dustpan—" A sharp gasp escaped his lips as his ribs were attacked once more. "Daidouji-san!"

"I'm sorry!" Tomoyo sounded sincerely apologetic. "I'm just trying to move this _thing_ that's digging into my waist…"

"It's alright."

Silence. Except for the party music that was thrumming from the next room. Tomoyo thought it was a bit daring of their classmates, which included Sakura and Syaoran, to lock her in one of the hallway closets _in her own mansion, _with none other than Eriol. Revenge would have to be in order once they get out.

Briefly she wondered if the spectacled boy currently squashed beside her had orchestrated this whole affair.

He sneezed rather violently, thankfully putting a hand to cover his mouth in time so she was quite safe from his bodily fluids. "Bloody hell," he swore as he felt in his pocket for his handkerchief.

Hmm. Maybe not.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's nothing. Just felt like a dust bunny climbed inside my nose when I inhaled."

She giggled, and he joined in, chuckling rather ruefully. After a few moments they fell silent again.

"How long are we supposed to be in here again?" she asked, shifting again slightly, careful not to poke Eriol anywhere.

"According to Chiharu, seven minutes." She felt him shrug his shoulders. "And according to my calculations, we have six more to go."

"WHAT? We've been in here for only ONE MINUTE?"

He shrugged again. Silence. Tomoyo suddenly felt quite irritated over the situation. Add to that the fact that a broom (or mop) was still intently poking her in the side.

"So," she said, trying to move the thing beside her away to no avail, "this game is called…"

"Seven minutes in heaven. Interesting, isn't it? They'll have to forgive me but my idea of heaven involves a lot of moving and breathing space."

In spite her irritation she couldn't help but giggle again. "I think the idea is to lock two people up so that hopefully they would end up kissing," she said matter-of-factly. Then she blushed, but what the heck—that _is_ the point of the stupid game. She suddenly felt quite hot. And that _broom_ handle (it was actually a mop) was still digging into her waist.

Eriol cleared his throat. "Right." He sounded amused.

Silence.

Then he said, "Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?"

"You're…" Tomoyo winced as she tried to move away from the thing in her side and succeeded in being poked even more. "Um. Right. It _is_ getting quite hot in here."

"Would you mind if I unbuttoned my shirt?"

"Go ahead." Then she added teasingly, "I won't look."

"Ha-ha," he replied. He unbuttoned his shirt and felt around for the end of his sleeves so he could roll them up—and one hand ended up touching a particularly soft mound of cloth-covered…erm, flesh.

"Um, Hiiragizawa-kun…"

He withdrew his hand, his elbow banging painfully onto the side of the closet. "OWWW…oh gods… I'm so sorry, Daidouji-san. I assure you that was quite unintentional—"

"I know," she said. She was quite grateful it was practically pitch black in the closet; else he would see her blushing furiously.

They fell silent again, both of them feeling the temperature in the closet seemingly going up higher.

Then, "Are you done?" she asked.

"What? Oh…yes."

"I think I'll take off my cardigan," she said as she moved. "I should've done so as soon as we were locked in—" Suddenly she cried out in pain.

"Daidouji-san! What hap—"

"It's this stupid broom!" she spat venomously. "Or mop. Or whatever it is. It dug into my side and…" She growled, feeling utterly frustrated. "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if we faced each other instead of standing side-by-side? We'll have more space that way."

"Alright." They moved slowly, careful not to get poked by brooms and mops and dustpans of doom. Finally they stopped—ultimately realizing that while they were indeed free of being poked by various cleaning materials surrounding them in this position, they were—well, close. Really close.

"Is this better?" Eriol asked, his breath fanning her face.

Tomoyo lowered her head, her long eyelashes brushing against his cheek as she did so. He tried to suppress the shudder that went through his body at their proximity. "Well," she said reluctantly, "I suppose it is." She took a step backward to avoid being so close to him as she tried once more to remove her cardigan—and tripped over something (a vacuum cleaner).

She let out a mild yelp of surprise as she felt herself falling backwards, closing her eyes and inwardly bracing herself for the pain—when she realized she had stopped moving altogether.

His arms were wrapped around her waist, preventing her fall.

She felt him lean down. "Do you mind?" he asked softly, this time his breath tickling her left ear. She shook her head and he chuckled. "This time it's quite intentional, Daidouji-san."

She chuckled low in her throat, and his stomach practically did cartwheels at the sound—_damn it_ but it sounded sexy. _Behave, Hiiragizawa…that's a good boy._ "Yes, well, you did save me from villainous mops and brooms," she was saying. "You're my knight in shining armor."

"You mean your knight in disheveled clothing," he pointed out ruefully.

"Hmm," she murmured noncommittally. Her arms were starting to get cramps from being squashed between their chests. There was no other way…she brought her arms up and locked her hands behind his neck.

"Daidouji-san, what are you doing?"

"Making myself comfortable."

"Ahh…I see."

She hit him lightly on one shoulder in reproach. "My arms were getting a bit numb—you don't mind, do you?"

"I don't mind at all," he returned cheerfully.

She blushed. "Hiiragizawa-kun, you—!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

She huffed. "Nothing."

They fell silent again, their chests rising and falling rhythmically together as they breathed in and out. It _was_ actually quite comfortable, Tomoyo had to admit—so much so that she was starting to feel a little sleepy. Her head drooped slowly, resting on one of his shoulders.

Eriol's voice broke through her stupor. "I suppose this is the part where I lean down and kiss you senseless."

Her head snapped back up, her neck craning backwards as far as it could. "You wouldn't."

"Why not?" His voice actually sounded serious.

"Because…" _Because I'll end up kissing you back._ "Because my bodyguards would castrate you, and disembowel you, and hang your entrails in front of our manor gates for all of Tomoeda to see."

"Your bodyguards aren't on duty when you're inside the estate," he pointed out.

"Actually, they are," she countered, her neck still craned back, although her arms were still around his neck. "They're just scattered all over the mansion, on the lookout for any sign of terrorists or suspicious-looking persons who might want to kidnap me."

"But they don't know you're currently in this closet with me," he pointed out again, this time with a rather mischievous note to his tone.

"They could have," she countered again, hoping he couldn't feel how loud the thumping of her heart was. "We have security cameras installed everywhere. Not inside here, but in the hallways. They could have seen Yamazaki and the others push both of us here and they may be worried that I haven't come out yet and could be very well on their way here to do to you all those things I described earlier."

"All the more reason why I _should_ kiss you," he countered back, his arms tightening slightly around her waist, pulling her closer and making her gasp. "I should have a little enjoyment from what little time I have left to live."

"So you're really going to kiss me?" she asked breathlessly, sounding like she might faint from the sheer terror of it—or sheer pleasure.

"No."

"What? Why not!" she practically demanded, and he had to stifle a laugh—she actually sounded outraged.

"Because…" he trailed off. His eyes had gotten used to the darkness by now, and with the thin sliver of light from between the closed doors he could make out her form: glaring at him and looking positively ravishing.

He darted forward suddenly, capturing her lips with his for a few blissful seconds before pulling away regretfully. "Because time's up."

"TIME'S UP!!!" several voices screamed outside. Tomoyo was blinded for several seconds at the sudden light that flooded in when the closet doors were thrown open and they were pulled out.

Sakura took in Tomoyo's disheveled appearance and gasped. "Hoeeeeeeeeeeee! Tomoyo-chan, what in the world happened to you?"

"Hiiragizawa," Syaoran growled, taking note of _Eriol's _disheveled appearance and cracking his knuckles. "What did you do to Tomoyo-san?!"

"We didn't do anything," Eriol assured them, laughing, though backing away from Syaoran's fists. "It just got really hot inside…right, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo blinked at all of them before seemingly returning to consciousness. She flashed Eriol a bright smile. "That's right—things got really hot between us."

Collective gasps and exclamations.

"HOEEEEEEEE!" That was Sakura.

"Oh my…" That was Rika.

"Way to go!" That was Yamazaki.

"I'm going to kill you, Hiiragizawa!" And that was Syaoran.

"Payback," Tomoyo mouthed to Eriol, who was edging closer and closer to her to get away from Syaoran.

"Who cares?" Chiharu piped up exasperatedly. "_I_ want to go next with Yamazaki!"

There was a pause, then a mad scramble to the closet.

"No, Sakura and Syaoran should go next!"

"W-what?!"

"No!"

"I said we were next!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"Hoeeeeeee!"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Reen's ramblings: **I can't seem to write ExT without it turning into some crack fic. XD **  
**


End file.
